Teenage Mutant NinjaZOMBIES!
by totaldramaturtletitan
Summary: What do you get when you combine the turtles, their sensei, April, a few mortal enemies, and zombies? A great story, of course! Follow the turtles as they try to survive the zombie apocalypse! Rated for blood and death, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read this! Flames, critiscism, and kindness all accepted and wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! CartoonPrincess here with her very first chapter story! How exciting! So, basically, there are zombies! I got this story idea from somebody on Tumblr who said that she would love to read a fanfiction like this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TMNT, I could pay to get this published as a book, so…But I do own the girl!**

**Mikey's POV:**

"Booyakasha!" I yelled, launching myself from one rooftop to another. I finished off my awesome leap with a double backflip, landing perfectly on my feet. "Awesome."

I waited for my brothers to show up and tell me to stop messing around or something, but they never came. I waited a bit longer. Raph was probably just throwing a fit because Leo said to do something. He is such a baby.

A few minutes later, they still hadn't shown up. "Huh. They must have gone another way." I jumped back onto the first roof and, sure enough, saw three figures a few rooftops away.

In a split second, because yes, I am that fast, I was next to my brothers. "Why did we come this way? Did you lose your sense of direction or something? Seriously, dudes." They turned around to face me. I froze, taking in the details of their clothes, hair, and face. One thing was for sure. These guys were _not _my bros.

"ZOMBIES!"

**Leo's POV:**

A yell echoed across New York. I looked up from my perch on the roof of the fortune cookie factory. "Was that Mikey? Wait…Where's Mikey?"

"Oh, what, our fearless leader didn't realize his brother was gone until just now?" Raph piped up, angry as usual.

Oh, did _you _know he was missing, Rapheal?" I retorted.

"No…but I'm not the leader. You are!"

"Well, that's—"

"Dudes!" Mikey came towards us, gasping for breath. I glared at him in what I hoped was a stern way.

"Where have you been?" he leaned over, still gasping.

"What do you mean, 'Where have you been'? I was over on 20th, just like we always are on Tuesdays!"

"Today is Monday," Donnie corrected. Mikey groaned.

'That doesn't matter! The point is, there are zombies!"

"No, the point is that you need to be more aware of your surroundings and stop messing around!" I lectured Mikey for a bit longer, but something tells me he was just blocking me out. "Not only that, but you—Did you say zombies?"

"YES! Finally!" He yelled. "Three of them! They were creepy as heck, too!"

"Wait a second." I held out one of my hands. "What exactly did you see?"

He sighed. "Well, there were these three dudes. Their clothes were all torn, and they stunk, like, really bad, dude. So, their skin was all rotted, and one of them just had a bloody mass where his arm should be! And another one didn't have an eye! And they were all covered in blood! It was so gross, dude!"

"Idiot. It was just some people trying to play a prank on shell brains like you." Raph muttered.

"Well, wouldn't they have been scared when they saw me if they were just regular dudes? Because they weren't!" I watched them argue, but they stopped when a scream came from the alley below us.

I got to the edge of the roof before my brothers and gasped when I saw the attackers. Three people, fitting Mikey's description, were advancing at a teenage girl below us. She was backing up, about to hit the wall. As soon as the smell hit me, I knew Mikey was telling the truth. This was the real deal.

We dropped down behind the zombies. As expected, the girl screamed again.

"Don't worry. We are the good guys." To prove my point, I hit the one-eyed zombie on the head with the side of my katana, knocking him out instantly.

She stared at me, and that's when I noticed the way she held her arm as a steady amount of blood dripped from it. She looked at me a bit longer before collapsing on the ground with her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

**Donnie's POV:**

As soon as the girl fell, I jumped forward, hurriedly feeling for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything. I picked up her injured arm and examined her wound. When I realized what it was, I gasped.

"They bit her! They BIT her!"

""What were you expecting, genius? They're zombies!" Raph retorted, holding back a "zombie".

I shook my head as I continued examining the girl. 'That's not possible," I whispered. My brothers made short work of the other two people, and they knelt next to the girl.

"She alright?" Leo said, taking in the large amount of blood pouring from her wrist. I sighed.

"No. Th-they killed her." I leaned over and closed her eyes, trying to make her look somewhat peaceful.

My brothers and I stood up, looking down at her.

"Should we say something?" Mikey asked, surprising me. I wouldn't have thought that he would have thought of that before any of us.

"Yeah, we should." He picked up her crimson purse and dug through it, pulling out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out her student I.D. long black hair, light blue eyes, and a smile filled with pure joy looked up at us. My heart hurt, knowing this girl who couldn't be older than us would never smile again.

"Melonie Lane?" Leo answered, reading the card. He cleared his throat and bowed his head respectfully. "Melonie, we didn't know you, but we hope you're happy now. You had a short life, but we can tell it was good one. You will be missed."

We left the alley, choosing to walk the streets instead of the rooftops. I paused when I heard a noise in the alley. I turned and stared back at it. Melonie stood up and stared at me, her bright eyes faded, as though she were dead yet at the same time, alive. She studied me and bared her teeth, stepping towards me.

I blinked and looked closer. There was nothing there. Of course there wasn't, I chided myself. You're just stressed. People can't come back to life.

** Well, what'd you think? I'll try to update as soon as possible! Oh, and, hey, I don't know you, but I'm crazy, and here's my story, so review maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**I'm finally uploading as new chapter! This is the first time I've gotten to a real computer, so I'm just gonna upload a bunch of stories today. And I swear that next chapter, there will be more zombie fighting and, you know, stuff that happens in zombie stories. So, enjoy the story, guys! **

**RAPH'S POV:**

"We need to flee the city," Leo said, running along the street next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we need to stay in the city. We can hide in the sewers and get food every so often."

"Everyone knows that in every zombie movie, the zombies end up in the sewers."

"Then we get to kick some zombie butt."

"No, then we—you know what? Fine! We'll see what Master Splinter wants to do!" The entrance to the lair was about twenty feet ahead of us, so I ran ahead.

I stomped through the main area of the lair and went to my room. Spike was sitting on my bed, being awesome as always.

"You look hungry." I grabbed a lettuce leaf for him and set it on a plate. I smiled as he leaned over a took a bite of it. "Don't worry Spike. I'll keep you safe from zombies."

"Talking to Spike again?" I turned to see Mikey smiling like an idiot in my door. "Leo talked to Master Splinter and April. He says pack lightly." I glared at him and turned back to Spike.

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you think we should just hide in the sewers." Spike agreed with me. Nevertheless, I got up and started packing. I finished quickly-all I really packed was some stuff for Spike and an extra set of sais.

I walked back out into the living room-type area **(A/N: I don't know what they call it, so** **from now on, it's the living room). **Everyone except Donnie and Mikey were sitting there.

"Where's the B-Team?"

"Donnie's trying to get Mikey to only bring a couple comic books." Leo answered. I laughed.

"Donnie, Mikey, and comic books? Ok, how long do you think it'll take for Donnie to start yelling?" Before anyone said anything, I got my answer.

"Mikey! Just bring three!"

"Ten!"

"Four!"

"Eleven!"

"Five!"

"Twelve!"

"That isn't how you barter!" The two yelled a bit longer before Donnie came out, dragging Mikey with him. Mikey was clutching onto some comic books. "Mikey's bringing five."

Leo stood up. "So, should we leave now, or should we wait a little?" We looked at Master Splinter.

"It'd be best to leave now before other people get the same idea."

We left the city and walked until we were in the countryside. At this point, Donnie was practically carrying Mikey, who looked ready to pass out, and April was yawning and stumbling every two steps.

We continued walking, hiding in the shadows. I was getting restless. There were all these great opportunities to kill some zombies, but we hiding. Luckily, we got a chance to fight.

**FISHFACE'S POV:**

I was walking with the mutt and Stockman. We were escaping the city, which was overrun with zombies. At some point, we ended up meeting the turtles.

The turtles pulled out their weapons. We were about to fight, but the little redhead walked in between us.

"Guys, as much as I'd love to see you fight, there are zombies. Maybe you could save this for another time? Why don't we just team up, kill the zombies, and then murder eachother?"

"An alliance?" Dogpound replied.

"An alliance sounds great! You guys can help me test out my new freeze-ray gun of doom-ahnuhnation." The turtle with the orange yawned.

"Is doomanuhnation a word?"

The little leader of the turtles looked at his sensei. "An alliance?" He turned back to us and nodded. "But only until we get to safety."

**RAPH'S POV:**

Great. An alliance with Dogpound, Fishface, and Baxtor Stickman. Genius. Then again, I guess it'll make fighting them later even sweeter.

We arrived at an old warehouse. Almost instantly, I was asleep, but what seemed like minutes later I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw Leo.

"You, me, Dogpound, and Fishface are going to that store we passed by on the way here." I yawned and stood up. I got Spike out of the special compartment in my bag that was all set up for him and looked around.

"April!" She jumped and watched me run over to her. "Will you watch Spike while I go to the store. She sm,iled and took Spike from me.

"Of course."

"Okay, great! Here's some lettuce if he gets hungry, and don't let Mikey get him."

"Raph? We need to go!" Leo called.

"Ok, thanks April!" I ran out of the warehouse and caught up with everyone else.

**APRIL'S POV:**

Oh, this is bad. This is bad, bad, bad. I saw Donnie, trying to weake Mikey up for probably the fifth time. I walked over to him.

"Donnie?" He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey April! What's up?"

"Um…" I whispered my dilemma to him, and he looked up at me nervously. He got up, leaving Mikey asleep, and followed me across the warehouse. We continued talking for a couple minutes but stopped when we heard the door open.

Fishface, Dogpound, Leo, and Raph came in, covered in dirt and holding huge bags. As soon as Raph saw me, he dropped his bags and ran over.

"Where's Spike?"

"Uh." I glanced at Donnie.

"Spike was getting pretty old for his type of turtle."

"Yeah," I said. "And I think the move kind of shocked him." Raph grabbed my shoulders.

"Where's Spike?"

"Spike…died. I'm really sorry." He stared at me before turning to Donnie. I looked at his eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Raph. There's nothing I could do."

"Aww, did the little turtle lose his pet?" Raph yelled out.

"Can it, Dogpound!" He stomped out of the warehouse, but berfore he turned, I saw tears in his eyes.

**LEO'S POV:**

After Raph left the warehouse, I sat for a couple minutes. Deciding the most he could do was kill me, I followed him.

He was sitting about a hundred feet away from the warehouse. I walked and put my arm around his shoulders. He looked at me, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey." He turned away, wiping tears. "Remember when you found Spike when we were five?" He smiled.

"And we couldn't figure out what to feed him until Donnie got out his giant book?"

"And it took a week for you to convince Sensei to let you keep him, but by then he already had a name?" Raph sighed before bursting into tears again. I sat with him for another hour, every so often talking about a certain memory of Spike.

** Wow, OOC everywhere. Ok, so I'm sad that Spike's gone. I mean, I love Spike. A lot. Anyone know what they're doing to him in season two? I mean, seriously. Not cool.**

** Man, I really want to write a one shot or something about the memories of Spike shared in this story. Yeah, I'm going to do that. **

** So, you guys like the new chapter? If so, please please PLEASE review!**

** Also, I put a poll up on my profile, basically asking whether or not I should add Karai, and if so, if there should be any Leorai. So, if there are enough people reading this, could you vote or leave your choice in a review or something? It won't come into effect until chapter four, because next chapter will be the story about Leo, Raph, Fishface, and Dogpound going to the store. So yeah. Well, bye, see you soon!**


End file.
